This invention relates generally to the sport of archery, and more specifically to compound bows. The invention is a portable bow press which allows an archer to relieve the tension on the limbs, string and cables of high powered compound bow having either two-piece limbs or one-piece limbs with greater easy and safety for the archer and less risk of damage to the bow's limbs and riser.